


YogTowers (Also Known As YogPrison)

by orphan_account



Series: Yogscast AU Stories [2]
Category: The Escapists, The Yogscast
Genre: Gen, The Yogscast - Freeform, YouTube, the escapists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martyn Littlewood. InTheLittleWood. 25 years old. In a relationship with Kaeyi Dream (also a prisoner). Has an alert eye for supplies, keep an eye out on him when he wanders around. Jailed for stealing a family's stock of Lapis Lazuli. Does not hesitate to beat up a few prison members for freedom. Very crafty.</p><p>Do not, at all costs, let him escape again. Dangerous criminal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Newbie

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by YOGSCAST Martyn's on-going YouTube series, "The Escapists". I do NOT own any of the characters. All rights reserved.

The guards threw another person in the vehicle harshly, not caring for the prisoner's care. All the other handcuffed folks stared at the newbie with interest as he glared at the uniformed men. "Sit your ass down!" the officer barked at him, and the prisoner obeyed without flinching, sitting next to a highly tattooed and short female. She inched away as he did, highly intimidated. 

The officer grunted, and with one last glare to all the occupants of the bus, slammed the doors shut, then locking them in from the outside. Darkness flooded in the limited space. One bearded fellow sneezed.

"That's the load for today!" he hollered to the front of the metal vehicle, his voice slightly muffled. A wicked cackle came from the driver's seat, and the bus started, the engine sputtering to life. A sob came out of a blonde's throat.

"I don't deserve this!" she wailed, tears streaming down her pale face. The tattooed prisoner beside the newcomer looked at her with pity as the others looked down in shame and full-blown embarrassment. 

The vehicle then started moving, and it wasn't until it was moving through the road to who knows where.

"We all don't, Lom," the tan female piped up after a while, trying her best to calm her to an ease. She glared around at everyone. "Unless, of course, some idiot here killed an innocent life." She paused, and slowly but surely, realization struck her. "...Oh, my God," she whispered to herself, her eyes wide. "I'm sitting next to a bunch of criminals..."

"...But you are one, too, Nano," a tall blond remarked slowly, obviously puzzled. Nano growled.

"No, I'm not!" she yelled, her face turning red in frustration. "I was just minding my own business, Lalna! Then these two-faced fucks came in and arrested us for some stupid reason!" She looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You were there, too!"

"...Yeah, but for a different reason, apparently," Lalna spoke back to her, unfazed by her rising anger. The others watched with mild interest. "'Arrested for murder of hundreds of citizens and afterwards digesting their corpses'," he recited at the top of his head. He frowned. " And I don't remember doing any of that..."

Another tall prisoner made a face. "Yeah, that sounds like the Lalna I know..." he grumbled. The redhead next to him stomped his feet, and he yelled in pain. "What was that for?!" he demanded at the redhead. She rolled her eyes.

"You need to get over it, Rythian," she muttered with her eyes looking at her own shoes. "It was years ago, just give it up."

Rythian huffed, and he leaned back on his seat, still quite pissed off.

Silence fell across the space like a blanket of snow for a while. Nano glanced at the new prisoner with interest. "...How about you? What's your story?"

He stared at the floor, his face blank. He shrugged. "I stole some stuff. Nothing much." His voice was way higher than everyone thought it would be. 

After that, no one really spoke to each other for the rest of the ride except for a few consoling whispers to Lomadia. A few slept, some looked out of the window. All the new prisoner did was stare at the floor, in deep thought. 

Most of them just thought he was thinking about depressing stuff, like his family back home if he has one, or if he really does deserve imprisonment. That's what they all were thinking themselves.

But no... In reality, he wasn't thinking of any of that at all. He wasn't thinking of his girlfriend at home, or his friends and family at all! 

No, he was thinking of an escape plan.

His eyes glinted in the dark.


	2. New Home

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

**BAM!**

The newly-fetched prisoners winced at the loud noise, and a grey-skinned guard opened the door, swinging it open. The sunlight almost blinded them, as it was extremely dark in the van. Lomadia shielded her eyes, and Rythian hissed, reminding all of them of a vampire exposed to the sun.

The guard grinned at them almost wickedly. One person shuddered.

"Well, well, well..." the guard hummed, grabbing his baton and spinning around with his hands mockingly. "What do we have here...?" He rolled his eyes to the sky. "More prisoners." He sneered at them. "Come out, fellas! This'll be your new home for a while."

 _New home..._ That word echoed around everybody's head, reminded them of their punishment. Lalna looked down in shame.

Nano glared at him as she stumbled out of the vehicle, cursing him under her breath. The sun hitting her made her dark hair look brown as she did, and the tattoos in her arms were more clear now. This made her even more intimidating, if that was possible... But as her feet landed on the dusty ground, everyone was reminded of her tiny size, and they weren't so intimidated anymore.

Slowly, one by one, they all walked out of the vehicle, looking down at the cemented ground. No word escaped their mouths, no conversations were exchanged. Only glares and sighs of regret.

"Hurry up, ya shits!" the guard from earlier called at them as he closed the doors, all while he hummed a small but silly tune, shaking his bottom to the beat. One bearded man that was taming the gardens eyed him somewhat eagerly.

* * *

 

"Welcome," the suited man on the platform began, raising his arms. "...to YogTowers."

"What a stupid name..." Nano grumbled, rubbing her newly freed wrists, and the man glared at her. In someone else's eyes, he could see this guy's attitude bar towards Nano increase dangerously.

The man coughed, his eyebrows arched sharply. " _Anyway_... Welcome to YogTowers! As you may know, this is where you'll be spending your time for a while..." He grinned maliciously. "All of you have rooms assigned to only you, so don't even think about entering another person's cell!" He tutted. "The cost of doing so is a, er, _personal talk_ time from the guards..."

He gestured at the blue uniformed men that stood behind him like soldiers. A crazy-haired and lanky man grinned. One short-looking fellow waved shyly at the prisoners. Rythian snorted.

"I don't think that guy has the guts to even talk to us..." the tall man muttered, his arms crossed against his chest, and the redhead from before snickered in-spite of herself.

"Your assigned rooms are shown in the bulletin board near the entrance," the suited man explained, and he pointed a stubbed finger at the rather large bulletin board on a wall next to the main entrance. On it were many names of their prisoners, and at the bottom of the list were the newly arrived.

One prisoner made a silent move towards the bulletin board, and somehow, he managed to get away with it, too. He had light blonde hair with a headband sort of accessory around his cranium, and he wore what the prisoners were assigned to where: an orange jumpsuit with the prison's branding on it.

He took a quick glance at the board, in search for his name, when his eyes laid on the very bottom of the list, where it read: Martyn - Room 14. Afterwards, he speedily went back to the crowd of orange while muttering to himself, going back to his original spot.

"...schedule will be posted in your rooms," the man continued. "Also, every night, we will have guards searching your rooms for any suspicious items. If found, those items will be confiscated." He paused, and he searched the piece of paper in his hands quickly. "That is all." He glanced at his wrist watch, and a grin grew in his face. "Oh, just in time! Barry, write that down; It's a record!"

Behind him, a clean-shaven man scribbled something down in a clipboard. He nodded. "Nice, Arin!" The suited man laughed. He faltered, however, when he saw the amused and puzzled looks coming from the prisoners. He cleared his throat, embarrassed. "What are you looking at?!" he snarled at them. "Get to work!"

In cue, the bell rang loudly across the prison halls. Metal iron doors opened and closed in every direction, and the new prisoners hesitantly went to their job quotas. Martyn, who was assigned to do the laundry, quietly walked towards the laundry room. By the time he got there, a wrinkle-faced and plump woman waited for him, glowering at the blonde.

"You're late, Scrub!" she barked at him, her lips curled into an aggressive snarl. Martyn stared at the woman with a frown, and he decided not to answer back, afraid of the outcome. She sighed, calming down. "Well, welcome to the laundry room," she droned out, her voice lazy. "All ya gotta do is bring the dirty clothes to the washing machine, and the bring the clean clothes to the clean clothes box." She nodded at a large metal box at the corner of the room. "Do five of that, and you're free to go."

Martyn perked up at this. All he had to do was five? That was simple enough... Too simple, in fact. He had expected something harder...

"The salary is 40 bucks, kid," she continued, her arms on her hips. "If you ask me, that's way too high, but what can you do?" The woman huffed. "Well, get to work. I gotta go home and finish my will." And with that, she walked out of the laundry room, Martyn staring at her back, and with a _CREEAAK_ , she slammed the metal door behind her, leaving the blonde alone in the room.

Martyn sighed, and he turned back to the pile of clothes that sat in front of him. It was a rather large pile, he had to admit, and it reeked of sweat and body odor. As the smell neared his nose, he couldn't help but make a face.

"Oh, balls," he muttered, glaring at the dirty clothes pile with distaste. He could think of a million things he could do instead of this...

Martyn took a hesitant deep breath, and he rubbed his hands together, preparing himself. Then, taking a blue officer uniform off the pile, he went to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's the end of all I could think of! Naturally, I had some other few ideas, but those are too boring and too bland to try and include in this AU... 
> 
> Will I be writing more of this? Possibly. Maybe. 
> 
> . . .
> 
> Probably not.


End file.
